1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, in particular to a dual-purpose fixing stand for a computer screen and a keyboard holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, office appliance fixing devices adopt a structural design of a single function, such as a computer screen fixing stand having a support base axially and pivotally coupled to the bottom of an LCD screen for installing the office appliance horizontally on a tabletop; a keyboard holder provided for placing a computer keyboard is designed as an extendable tabletop that can be pushed or moved horizontally on a computer desk. Regardless of a conventional LCD screen fixing stand or a keyboard holder, they cannot be used universally due to the structural design of a specific manufacturer of the computer desk or the screen, and the function provided for users to make an angular adjustment for its operation is very limited. Obviously, the conventional fixing stand cannot fully meet the consumer requirements.